


Game Night

by LetterJumble



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Banter, Board Games, Cheesy, Fluff, Humor, Video & Computer Games, gloating Phil, pouting Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterJumble/pseuds/LetterJumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Phil won game night, and the one time it didn’t matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own or know Dan and Phil or their relationship. I just like them. A lot. And I think it's funny when they bicker and play games. Plus, they should play a board game on their gaming channel.

1\. Scrabble  
Phil was unnaturally good at scrabble. That’s why he liked to play it so much. Dan normally won games in the Howell Lester household, which really, was for the best, because he was kind of a sore loser. Scrabble was Phil’s one hold out. 

All of their friends were shocked. Dan was the talker of the two of them; he was the wordsmith, the explainer, the lead taker in interviews, and the interrupter with the seemingly infinite vocabulary. He was the one who got upset when people called him posh since he was just ar.tic.u.late. He would use words like plethora, idiosyncrasies or blunder in casual conversation. 

Phil was quieter, and often in his own head. His brain went faster than his mouth, and words and sentences came out wrong or backwards, despite the perfect clarity of his thoughts. So talking to the two of them, one would assume Dan would win the word games, and Phil was lucky to hold his own. 

Except Phil had a degree in English, and when he slowed down and thought and focused on one thing, he was very very good. Scrabble was his _thing._

Dan hated it. 

So one late November night they were in their living room in cozy sweaters and they had a fire going and hot chocolate for Dan and coffee for Phil. 

Dan probably shouldn’t have been gloating. 

“Ha!” He triumphantly placed down his tiles. “Pigs, double letter for P is six, seven, nine, 10 and double word. 20 points.” He grinned and scribbled the score on a post-it. “I’m 18 points ahead you know.” There were only a few tiles left. Really, he just had to get one or two more points then Phil each time, heck he could even go down one and he’d be okay. 

Except Phil smirked. Dan’s stomach flipped. That was not a good sign. “Pink on the triple word. 30. Thanks for opening that up. Bad move Howell.”

“Fuck off.”

“While I’d love to fuck, I’m winning." Phil smirked and leaned back, very carefully trying to look like he was casual and comfortable and had not a care in the world. "Try and come back from that.”

Dan hated that it worked. Phil looked so calm and did it ever work Dan up. “You’re only twelve points ahead you know. I can come back from that.” Dan fumed and rearranged the letters he had. He might have had two A’s, an E, and an I, but he could still win damnit.

He played said for six bloody points and Phil got thirteen on loved and it went downhill from there. So when Phil won by thirty-five points he may or may not have ended up with the letters spelling fuck you pelted at his head. 

 

2\. Jenga  
About eight times out of ten Dan won Jenga. Phil was just a little clumsy; he’d get nervous and his hands would shake and there were tiny, precariously balanced pieces. The tower would go up five to eight floors and come crashing down on Phil. 

It worked nicely. They had a rhythm. So much so they used to play it on younow. 

Phil won every once in a while, but it wasn’t often enough to make Dan nervous.

Which was why he nearly screamed when Phil literally clunked the last piece in a new row down and grinned. “Hey I did it! I can’t believe I did that!” He beamed. 

Dan scowled. Stupid Phil and his stupid clumsiness and his stupid happy face. The tower was not stable. It had twisted about 30 degrees when Phil had pulled his piece out, and Dan was sure it was going to fall, but for some reason, it stayed, even after Phil practically threw the piece on top of their tower. 

“You can do it Dan!” Phil said it with a smile, but Dan knew that voice, that voice meant you will fail, that voice meant I’m winning so I’ll pretend to be nice, that voice meant I’m trying really hard not to smirk and gloat. Dan knew Phil’s nice voice and that wasn’t it. So he scowled and tried to grab a piece.

“You have to be one more level down from the top.” Phil smiled sweetly.

“No it’s here.”

Dan pointed at the row he was taking from.

“No” Phil blinked all filled with fake innocence. “Once you put your piece on I can grab from that row, but technically we aren’t there yet, you need to go one more down.”

“That’s not fair.” There was nothing he could take further down. Phil knew it too since his best bet had been a piece that caused the whole tower to swivel. 

“That’s the game Dan. Sorry.” He smiled sweetly and leaned back in his chair slightly, and looked serenely on the scene.

“Let me take from this row.”

“No.”

That bastard. “Philllllly.” Dan put on his best sexy face. He’d flirted his way out of things before, and he’d do it again.

“I can’t bend the rules Dan.” Phil smiled sweetly, but a smirk flickered across his face before he recovered his little innocent act face. 

“Fuck you Phil Lester.” Dan grabbed the best piece he could and wiggled it a slow as he possibly could. 

The tower came crashing down onto his lap.

“Oh!” Phil had the nerve to act surprised. “Well I guess I win. I think I deserve a snack. He sauntered off and returned with a bag of crisps in his hand. Dan stayed still in his seat, the pieces still in his lap. After sitting down and munching on them he looked up. “Oh sorry Dan, did you want something?”

Dan just shook his head. “And people say you’re the nice one.”

Phil burst into laughter, and then passed over the bag of crisps. 

 

3\. Poker  
They really hadn’t played poker that often, so there wasn’t a winner loser precedent like in all the other games. 

Dan was soon discovering however, that poker with Phil was tough, because Phil had the ability to close off his face and not let a single emotion pass. He had tells, and Dan normally knew them. It was why they were such a good team in team games against others, living with each other for four years had its perks after all. 

Sometimes though, Phil could even shut out Dan with his aptly named poker face, and hell if it wasn’t making this game hard. 

They were playing Texas Hold’em and Dan flipped over the last card to make five in the center.

Phil looked at the card, back at his hand, and then put his cards on the table. “Are you betting?” He said cool as ice. 

Dan looked at his hand and at the cards between them. There was a pair of sevens and a pair of jacks and an eight showing, and Dan happened to be holding a 9 and a ten. It really was a good hand, a straight.

“Maybe.” Dan looked closely at Phil. He could win maybe, if he had a seven or a jack or something. A seven had come up last round, and there was no way it was back into play this time, so that just left one seven to be worried about. Dan swore he had seen a jack recently too. They were shit shufflers and he has straight. A straight in poker is pretty damn high. 

Plus, Dan was pretty sure he was technically losing. The marshmallow piles looked similar in size, but that was only because Phil kept eating them. He claimed he was keeping track of the ones he had eaten on his phone.

“All in.” Dan shoved his seven marshmallows into the pot.

Phil shrugged. “Okay.”

“Oh no.” That was too easy.

“Do you want to take some back?” Phil asked, maintaining his blank face and Dan could kill him, mostly because he didn’t know what to do. Phil could want less in so he doesn’t loose as much, or he could be winning and being nice, or he could be trying to mess with Dan and goddamn his face was so blank right now. 

“I..” Dan looked at his hand, then at the table, then at his hand again. Fuck it. “No, I said all in and I meant all in.”

Phil shrugged again. “I win.” He put down his cards. “Full house, I got a seven!” He literally bounced up and down in his seat and Dan had a hard time believing that this man had been able to trick him. “Yay!” Phil grinned and reached across the table and pulled all the marshmallows towards him. “All for meeee” He sang, as he popped one into his mouth. 

“Gimme one.”

“No.” He bit into another one. 

“I want a rematch.”

“I want my marshmallows.” Another went into his mouth. 

Dan went to swipe a marshmallow off the table. Phil’s hand came crashing down and grabbed it.” No! Mine!”

“I don’t like you at all”

Phil ate another marshmallow. “Of course you do.” He said with complete confidence. Then, he ate another marshmallow.

 

4\. Monopoly  
Technically, the two of them weren’t allowed to play monopoly together anymore, because of a certain hotel throwing incident. Except it was the holidays, and they were going to play with the whole Lester clan, and really, what could go wrong?

It had been going just fine, until Mr. Lester turned in for the night. His money went to the bank, and his property went to no one so he couldn’t play favorites. Then Mrs. Lester decided that would be a good idea and turned in for the night as well. 

The second generation, Dan and Phil, Martyn and Cornelia, were left. The game got a little intense. 

Dan was definitely going to win too, what with Cornelia and Phil scheming against Martyn.

Cornelia grinned. “Sure Phil, we can trade the cards.” They swapped. 

“And now I can buy hotels!” He said happily, putting all his money into hotels on the two cheapest spots on the bored, the ones right after go. 

Martyn rolled and crash-landed on to them. He threw his money at Phil. “I had no money anyway. You are the worst family I could ask for.”

“Not me! I'm not cheating like those two losers.” Dan said as he counted his money. He was totally going to win this thing.

“Don’t act like I haven’t noticed you winning in the corner while these two doofuses plotted against me.”

Phil and Cornelia’s heads spun to look at Dan.

“Martyn! Come on, they hadn’t noticed.” 

“Hey,” He lifted his hands and shrugged. “I already lost, I’m taking you all down from back here.”

Phil smiled and Dan tried not to wince, because that was an I have a plan smile, and that was not a good smile. 

Twenty minutes later Cornelia was out, Dan’s money was dwindling and Phil had just landed on free parking and raked in a ton of money. 

“How can you be winning? You literally have the worst properties!”

“I’m magic.”

“You shouldn’t have edged me out.” Martyn chimed in from the sidelines. 

“Shut up Martyn.” Phil glared at his brother and Martyn snickered. 

Dan rolled the dice. Six. “Fuck.” He landed on one of two properties that had a hotel of Phil’s. 

“Don’t be bitter Dan. You owe me 450 pounds.” Dan handed over the money and looked down. He had 60 pounds left. 

Phil rolled and then landed on community chest right in between Dan’s triple house properties. “Ooh! I win second place in a beauty contest. I get ten pounds.” He grabbed ten pounds from the bank and smiled at Dan. “Aren’t I pretty Dan?”

“As pretty as a fucking…spork.”

“Thank you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment! Give me the damn dice.”

Cornelia giggled in the background. “You two are something else, you know that?”

Dan rolled a nine. He began to move his piece until he realized where it was about to land. 

“That will be 90 pounds Dan.” Phil smiled innocently. “Do you have 90 pounds?”

Dan spun the board around and the pieces skidded all around the board. He grabbed money from the bank. “I win!” He declared throwing the money in the air. “Look at alllll my money.”

Phil laughed and shook his head. “Well, this is better than a hotel.”

 

5\. Mario Kart  
Dan played video games more than Phil. He just did. When Phil played, it was more likely to be some silly, time-sucking app game, that he’d get sucked in for a month and then forget about. 

This meant of course, they when they played against each other in video games, Dan normally won. 

“Best out of 3 gets breakfast in bed, and doesn’t have to get the doorbell if it rings all week.” 

Dan grinned. Phil always, always, made him the damn doorbell. “Oh you are so on.” He was going to win and he knew it. 

Dan picked to play as himself, and Phil decided to go as Wario. 

Wario?” 

“Yeah Dan, he’s baaaaad. Bad to the bone. Just like me.” Phil’s lips twitched and Dan knew he was trying to hard not to giggle. 

“Uh-huh.” Dan muttered as he got ready to go. 

“Just wait and see Mr. I’m the best at Mario Kart Blah Blah, Look at me.” Phil whined in an obnoxious voice that sounded nothing like Dan. 

Dan just snorted, cursed fifty times during the first run, and came in first. Phil came in 6th, which was exceptionally bad, even for Phil. “What the hell was that Mr. Bad to the bone? Did you even manage to stay on the track for more then ten seconds at a time? Huh? Huh? Didja?” Dan goaded gleefully, because, well, breakfast in bed. 

Phil took the controller out of Dan’s hands and bit it. 

“Hey! Give that back.” He wrestled it away from him. “Let’s do water park next!” 

Phil groaned, because he hated Water Park. But he was going to win this, he had a plan. The game started and so did Phil. 

“Dan….Dan…Daaaan. Dan, I have a question, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan,” That went on longer than either of the them would admit. 

“Ohmygod shut up." 

“You shut up.” 

“You shut up!” Phil grinned as Dan slid of road when he turned slightly and Phil slid past him. “Fuck you Phil.” Dan said when he looked at the screen. 

“What’d I do?” 

“Oh my god, you absolute twat, you know what you did.” Phil flung a banana peel backwards and Dan went skidding off the track. 

_“That,_ I did.” He grinned. 

“PHIL LESTER I WILL END YOU” 

“Too late.” Phil smirked at his slid into first place, with Dan coming in shortly after in third. 

Dan’s face was something else. He turned and glared at Phil. He even waggled his finger. “No talking next time,” 

“Okay.” 

Dan frowned. “Or touching me, or almost touching me, or whatever other cheating tricks you have up your sleeve. Fair game Mr. Lester.” 

"Yes, It's a deal Daniel.” Phil looked through the road options. “I want Mount Wario, for my character.” 

“Fine.” 

They played fair and square and Phil won. 

“I won.” Phil sounded as surprised as Dan felt. That lasted for all of 5 seconds. “I get breakfast in bed. And I get to ignore the doorbell.” Phil smirked. “I’ve been wanting to order some more things too.” 

He turned to look at Dan and Dan grabbed a pillow and smacked in the face. 

\+ Scrabble (Again)  
Phil had a plan. It was meticulously thought out and, in his opinion, it was just really clever. He offered to set up scrabble after dinner that night, and Dan just shrugged and nodded. Phil placed the tiles he needed very carefully and the game started and it worked brilliantly. 

He was first. He spelled out Marry. Dan glanced at it and sighed. “Not bad.” He looked at his letters and grinned. “Oh!” 

Phil grinned, because he had the E for Me on them, but Dan could figure it. If he wasn’t being doing to competitive. Phil looked at his face. He was definitely being too competitive. Crap. 

“Mount!” Dan said triumphantly. “I have one more point than you.” He stuck out his tongue. 

Phil looked as his letters and panicked. This was not going right. He didn’t have an extra M. There weren’t even that many in the stupid game. 

“I’m winning!” Dan said gleefully. “Bad letters?” he asked with happiness, picking up on the look of despair on Phil’s face. 

Phil nodded and played YOU, hoping to keep his E. Maybe he would get the letters for will and it would work out. He grabbed his extra letter and groaned. No m, no will, no nothing. 

He moaned and Dan looked at him funny. Dan played Error. 

Phil sighed, damn those useless letters. He played Rent and rubbed his eyes. He had no other vowels and now he E was gone. 

Dan played Grate and the open E was gone. “You feeling okay Phil?” 

“Huh, yeah fine,” He muttered. He could feel the ring in his pocket too. This was supposed to me all cute too. It was more than just asking, but it was subtle and it was romantic because they genuinely enjoyed playing any game together, but scrabble was one they both got into, plus Phil loved pouting Dan when he lost, and Dan always lost at scrabble, and now it was ruined. 

They went back and forth a few times and the board began to fill up. 

Trap 

Felon 

Life 

Flips 

Cat 

Dreamer 

“ME!” Phil shouted. As he shoved an E under the M. 

“Do you have more letters Phil? That’s four points. You can do better. Let me help.” Dan looked way too concerned. 

“No.” Phil could make this work, except the marry was now buried in a mass of letters. 

“Okay.” Dan bit his lip. “Phil, are you sure you are okay? You’ve been weird this whole game. I’m winning by like 50 points and you didn’t even notice when I played dreamer on a double word.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You look kind of sick actually.” A hand swung out and rested on his forehead. “You don’t feel hot, but you are a little sweaty. Do you have chills? Any pain? I’m going to get you some water.” Dan stood up. 

Phil groaned. This was going terribly. He felt sick. He just wanted to propose and it was a disaster. 

Dan leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry Hun, I’ll see what meds we have and then we can turn on some show and rest okay?” 

“Don’t go.” Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's middle. 

“I’ll be right back Phil.” Dan pulled back and looked at him suspiciously. “Are you going to throw up? I’ll grab the bowl too.” 

Phil groaned again. He looked like he was going to throw up and all he wanted to do was propose. Great, just great. Goddamn nerves and everything going wrong, of course he was sweaty and looked sick. “Look at my words Dan." 

“Me? Yeah I saw it...” 

“The other ones. Don't you see it? Do you see what mine say?” 

Dan glanced at the board, trying to figure out what Phil was talking about. He really just wanted to go grabs things for Phil to be comfortable, because he looked awful. 

“I don’t remember who did what? Cat? That was you right?” 

“Noooo my first word...and my last word.” 

Dan frowned. “Mount? Like mount me? Phil, come on, you’re sick, we’re not doing anything. Go lay down on the couch.”

Phil’s words broke. “That was you, mine was Marry, I had it planned and I made sure I got the letters for marry and then I was going to play me, but I should have thought you’d take the M cause it is a great spot but I didn’t and then I tried to hold on to the E but I had no vowels and that’s why my words are crap, and then you finally put down an M and then I could play Me. Marry Me. I’m not sick, but I feel awful and anxious because this did not go how it was supposed to, it was supposed to be all cute and romantic and…” Phil glanced up to see Dan with tears streaming down his face. 

“Dan?” 

“Are you trying to propose?” Dan got out through sniffles. 

Oh right. Phil kind of forgot to propose while ranting about how it went wrong. 

“…Yes.” He shuffled around and yanked a ring out of his pocket. “I have a ring and everything.” 

Dan just flung himself sobbing into Phil’s arms. “Yes you absolute idiot. Ask me the question. You didn’t even say it.” 

“Will you marry me, Daniel James Howell?” 

“Yes.” Dan tightened his grip around Phil. “I love you so much Phil Lester.” 

“I love you too.” Phil mumbled into his hair. 

Dan laughed and pulled himself away a little. “I know, you made yourself sick with nerves.” He snorted and the burst into hysterically laughter. “Honestly Phil, I thought you were slightly delusional trying to make a sentence out of scrabble nonsense, I thought I might have to take you to the A & E.” 

Phil groaned and buried his head into Dan’s shoulder. “I am such an idiot.” 

“I know. I don’t know why I’m marrying you.” 

Phil laughed. “Oh my god, I was just trying to be romantic.” He looked at Dan and they both burst into hysterics, and ten minutes later, were a giggling heap on the floor. 

“Okay,” Dan gasped. “I’m calm now. No more laughing.” 

Phil snickered. “Can you see people’s face when we tell them this?” Ten more minutes later of laughing and stuttering their way through all their friends names and imaging their reactions, they were finally, mostly, calm. 

“Hey Phil?" 

“Yeah?” 

“We’re getting married.” 

Phil’s heart seemed to swell up in size. “Yeah, yeah we are.” 

“Hey Phil?” 

“Yeah Dan?” 

“I still won that game of scrabble.” 

“I was trying not to hyperventilate because my proposal was going wrong! I wasn’t concentrating on the words.” 

“I still won.” 

“You suck…” Phil snuggled into Dan. “I love you.” 

"I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. How do you think they'd fair against each other in these games?


End file.
